Locuras y secretos brillantes
by AlexCullenSparkle
Summary: Mi nombre es Alex, Soy hibrida y fui adoptada por unos locos vampiros. No lo negare, los amo, pero aun asi, hay cosas que no les puedo decir, Parezco de 17 años y mi mundo parece salido de un libro de literatura fantastica. Al parecer no era suficiente con los vampiros y lobos. Definitvamente no lo era. Un monton de locuras ocuriran mientras intento proteger un secreto muy raro.


**Disclaimer: La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y el resto ya lo saben.**

**Nota de autora: este es el fic de el personaje principal de mi fic "Una familia singular" el cual sera puro Alex POV. Ojala les guste el personaje.**

**Primer capitulo: Odio mi vida**

No puedo entender como llegue a esto. Ah si, es cierto, yo me lo busque. Nada mas a mi se me ocurre hacer semejante idiotez. Lo que se hace por amor. Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo prometer que esten a salvo. Ya que, con mi tamañito, no puedo hacer nada excepto correr y ligar a que mi protector Blake, no se entere y asi, mantener a mis hermanas bajo su proteccion, aunque mi lado menos noble esta desesperada por que se despierte y asi se de cuenta de mi ausencia y corra a salvarme. Pero no, no debe hacerlo, ellas importan mas que yo, yo simplemente mato a lo que me importa. Nunca me perdonare lo de mi mamá y ahora menos lo de mi papá. No merezco tener una familia ni amigos si eso significa que correran peligro, y todo por mi culpa. Detuve mis reflexiones al notar que habia un acantilado a mis pies. O me lanzo o corro a la muralla de piedra que esta hacia mi izquierda. Mejor corro a la muralla. Que bueno que soy rapida, porque si no ya me hubiera alcanzado. Voltee a ver si me seguia, y debo admitir que juero que casi me da un infarto. Tenia al neofito pisandome los pies. Por primera vez odio esos malditos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre. Se que me enseñaron que es malo desearle la muerte a alguien, pero no me queda de otra al darme cuenta, o mejor dicho recordar, que me quieren matar. Sigo sin saber porque pero no voy a seguir cavilando en mis pensamientos Mejor me dejo llevar por mi instinto de supervivencia. Volvi a voltear y no estaba, por lo cual pense: _Por fin me dejo de seguir. Gracias a Dios. _Que mal que esa sensacion no duro mucho ya que por lo visto, era imposible reaccionar tarde, en pocas palabras estaba perdida. Lo vi agazapado y de repente estaba sobre mi, mordiendome el hombro. Que mal que me tardo más en regenerarme cuando se trata de una herida con ponzoña de vampiro. Rayos, arde como los mil demonios. Ojala me muera ahora mismo y punto final. Pero eso es imposible ya que tengo la peor suerte de todo el estupido mundo. Y un estupido cuerpo de bebé. En pocas palabras, todo alrededor mio en este preciso instante es estupido. Demasiado estupido. Sin poder evitarlo, el pánico inunda mi pequeño cuerpo y la sensacion de que tu sangre es succionada no ayuda mucho que se diga. Es en serio, no ayuda en nada, lo empeora. Y de un momento a otro el torso del vampiro de ojos rojos esta en las fauces de Blake. Que raro, no lo vi llegar, y eso que es raro tomarme por sorpresa. Mi mente es invadida por pensamientos ajenos, los cuales son de Blake. Veo a traves de sus ojos, o mejor dicho mente. Veo cuando se despierta y nota que no estoy, tambien cuando esconde a Harley y Ashley, y cuando me vio siendo atacada por el malnacido neofito. Son demasiadas emociones para mi, todo ocurre demasiado rápido; y lo único que llegue a ver en su totalidad pero que no entendi, fue cuando aparecieron unas cinco chicas de ojos amarillos de las cuales una se me quedo viendo raro. La vi fijo en los ojos y no se que percibi, acaso era,¿miedo?. De que, la que deberia estar asustada deberia ser yo, no ella. Asi de simple. Despues a ellas se les unieron unos chicos (aunque habia un adulto) los cuales atacaron al HP (N.A: HP significa hijo de puta) neofito. Una de las chicas, la cual ahora es que me vengo a enterar que es baja de estatura y de pelo castaño claro, se lanzo en mi direccion, pense en gruñirle o algo cuando me tomo en brazos pero me acorde de lo que me dijo mi papá: _Mira, al lugar al que vas a ir hay humanos, los cuales son mas debiles que nosotros, muchisimo mas debiles que nosotros, se rompen de nada, en pocas palabras, son como Kyle. Y ahi muchisimos, asi que no gruñas, actua como humano, adaptate al entorno para sobrevivir, busca a otros vampiros, ahi tambien de ojos amarillos, tu decides en quien confiar, solo no te equivoques al decidir._

Como extraño a mi papi. La castaña (debo ponerle un nombre o un apodo) de ojos amarillos... espera, ojos amarillos, significa que es... ¡vampira!. Tomar nota mental: descubrir porque tiene ese color de ojos. Aprecie (no voy a decir ver porque en verdad lo aprecie) como los otros seis vampiros hombres, de los cuales cuatro parecian adolescentes, y tres de las chicas y una mujer incendiaron a los restos del neofito. Cuando me acomodo en su hombro vi como Blake se internaba en el bosque para luego voltear a verme y asentir con la cabeza. _Cuidate, me encargare de cuidar a tus hermanas, nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo._ Juro que casi se me nublo la vista con las lagrimas las cuales en un movimiento inperceptible a la vista seque. No me gustaria causar una impresion debil frente a los vampiros de ojos raros. No quiero parecer una llorica frente a los desconocidos, porque eso significaria parecer indefensa , y aunque me superen en numero, lograria huir en caso de ser necesario. Amo mi logica. Cuando llegamos al grupo todos se me quedaron viendo raro. Uno de los chicos, parecia uno de los mas jovenes , entrecerro los ojos mientras me observaba de manera, no se conque otra palabra describirlo, rara. Y empezo a hablar con una voz armoniosa y clara. Ahora que me pongo a detallar, todos son hermosos en exceso, al igual que lo era mi padre, asi que definitivamente si son vampiros.

-Diana, ¿podrias darme a la beba un minuto?- como que beba, beba su mamá..

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño o juro que...- dijo la castaña que al parecer se llamaba Diana, mientras me apretaba mas contra sus pecho, por lo cual casi me ahoga con la bufanda que llevaba puesta. Debo admitir que me cae bien solo por el hecho de protegerme.

-Ya sabemos enana, simplemente dale a la mocosa- dijo con fastidio un alto chico de sonrisa calida. Tambien me cae bien, menos por el hecho de que se refirio a mi con ese termino tan denigrante.

-¿Pero para que la quieres?-volvio a preguntar Diana.

-Diana, dale la niña a tu hermano- conque son hermanos, pues no parecen.

-Solo te la voy a dar si me dices para que la quieres.

-Algo no me cuadra en toda esta rara situacion y quiero saber que es.-insistio el castaño.

-Es cierto, ¿no es raro que haya una niña sola en el bosque, vestida de esa manera, siendo protegida por un lobo licantropo anónimo en medio del bosque? No se tu pero para mi eso es mas que suficiente de raro.- dijo un rubio con una clara expresion de duda y recelo. La chica que me sostenia entre sus brazos, me separo de ella a regañadientes y me lazo en direccion al castaño.

-Toma- le gruño mientras el chico (debo ponerle nombre tambien) me tomaba entre sus gelidas pero suaves manos, a mi opinion es uno de los mas hermosos. Pero por instinto y mera casualidad del destino, crei estar a salvo, por lo cual pense, dominada por el panico, mientras el chico me acogia mejor me levanto el menton, me miro a los ojos y me toco a la mejilla. Ese fue el punto de embullición. El panico me goberno por completo y pense:_ ¿Quien es? ¿Porque me mira y me toca la mejilla? Realmente no entiendo nada, aunque debo admitir que todos son raros con r mayúscula. _Luego movio su mano hacia mi oreja y acomodo un incontrolable mechon de pelo hacia atras.

-No somos raros- dijo mientras me miraba con una chispa de confusion y ternura.

-Hijo,¿Con quien hablas?

-Con la bebe..

-Cuidado Tony que podria tener rabia...-rabia tendra esa golfa de pacotilla (odio no poder usar groserrias y malas palabras).

-¡Callate la puta boca de una maldita vez!- wow, esta gente me cae cada vez mejor. Es en serio, me caen de lo mejor. ¡Son lo maximo!

-Rabia tendras tú zorra de mierda...- no dejaron continuar a la rubia ya que..

-Conmigo no te metas chica operada.- respondio la, la... chica de cara de facil (y siliconada).

-¡La operada aqui eres tú!- como que son conflictivos, bueno, mejor detallo luego, ahora tengo que averiguar quienes son.

Continuara...

**Les dije que iba a haber otra historia, este capitulo es mas elaborado que el otro porque este no fue escrito a escondidas, como el otro, en ese momento estaba castigada, para variar. Ojala les guste el personaje. **

**Diamond.**


End file.
